Existing methods and systems for supporting communication comprising multiple content elements (e.g., channels) may be overly costly and/or inefficient. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.